


An Insight or Two

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of clarity for both Bodie and Doyle. Written using the following <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/the_safehouse/462311.html#cutid1">picture prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Insight or Two

It was like the scales fell from his eyes. Ray stood before him, just out of bed, dishevelled, dissolute and resplendent, in a royal purple dressing gown. In that instant Bodie knew he wanted to be the cause of that debauched appearance. Wanted, right now, to step forward and grab hold of Ray. Wanted to open that robe, pull him close, run his hands over newly bared skin, kiss him, push him down, and take him, right there. Ray would always be his partner and friend but Bodie now knew he needed to add lover to that litany of names.

*******************************************************************

It was like the scales fell from his eyes. Bodie stood before him, wearing a stylish tuxedo, ready for the night to come. Dressed to the nines he was effortlessly elegant, and was wearing a smug satisfied look that told Ray he knew he looked good. Nothing unusual about that. What was different was Ray's reaction to him. He thought Bodie looked good, well, in truth he looked gorgeous. He was also devastating, charming and tempting. A temptation that Ray didn't want to resist. Suddenly he knew he wanted things to change between them, he needed Bodie to be his.


End file.
